


through the dark

by thegreatmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon
Summary: jeno and chenle are roommates. one day, the lights go out.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	through the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenjisthisandthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/gifts).



> i don’t usually write non taeil pairings but i love jenle so i just had to ^^ i also don’t usually write ... fluff ... so beware
> 
> i imagine this as a prequel in the same universe as my [markil “intercourse 101”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226085)
> 
> this was supposed to be for the jenle fic exchange, only i picked my own prompt hehe hope my prompter doesnt mind, i still followed the tags u like <3 
> 
> thanks maia for betaing it ^^
> 
> title from a one direction song lol 
> 
> xx  
> sol

The first thing Chenle asks Jeno when they move is if he cares about sleeping with his bedside lamp on. There are no ‘how are you’s or ‘what’s your name’s. Jeno, a little startled by who would be his roommate for the year to come, simply nods his head and blinks in confusion. Chenle smiles wholeheartedly and finally asks Jeno’s name. That’s how they meet.

In the months that follow Jeno starts seeing his roommate not only as someone straightforward and playful, but also as someone cute. There are many things about Chenle that make Jeno’s heart flutter, his pretty eye-smile, his enthusiastic laugh, the smell of his lavender shampoo or even the way he teases his friends endlessly. Jeno wishes he was one of those friends.

It’s not that he and Chenle aren’t close, they are good roommates. Chenle is a bit of a spoiled baby, messing stuff and expecting them to get magically cleaned, but he always respects Jeno’s side of the bedroom and never brings chaos there. Once in a while he buys Jeno juices and offers him candy, but he never asks Jeno out for a cup of coffee. There’s an invisible line between them: they are good roommates, not friends.

Jeno tries to focus on his book whenever Chenle brings Jaemin and Jisung over, but it’s hard when he notices Chenle mischievously poking fun at them and laughing brightly. Sometimes Chenle’s eyes dart away from his friends and meet Jeno’s while he takes a curious peek over his book. Chenle smiles and they share a brief chuckle before Jeno averts his gaze while feeling his cheeks burning hot.

It gets harder and harder to ignore him and his melodic giggles, especially in such a tight living space so Jeno invites his own friends over too, hoping that his eyes won’t involuntarily trail back to the same person. Even if Mark and Renjun’s presence helps keep attention away from Chenle, his heart still tightens whenever he sees the younger’s hand resting over Jisung’s knee.

The two have completely different majors in their college life. Jeno is taking a course of physiotherapy while Chenle lives and breathes music. It’s good because it means Mark and Chenle are classmates but their conversations always make Jeno, who hasn’t heard a new record since 2010, feel like an alien. Chenle, with his quick comebacks, witty anecdotes and endless references to music artists, makes Jeno and his gym-freak persona feel more out of place than ever. As Renjun had so kindly put it, “Jeno feels like a dumb-dumb.”

Jeno is hopeless in matters of the heart but luckily his friends have pulled through with a plan to make Jeno someone to rely on. He is reluctant to accept anything Mark and Renjun might plan for him, because both are just as pathetic in their romantic lives, with Mark secretly-not-so-secretly pining after the RA for the entire semester and Renjun bickering with Lucas instead of accepting his love. However the boys are persuasive and Jeno eventually gives in.

Because of their own luck, the plan starts failing as soon as it begins.

Mark and Renjun argue that Chenle is so adorable that he surely likes being taken care of. Those two idiots with worms for brains can’t be more wrong. Anytime Jeno tries putting a blanket over him, Chenle snatches it from his hands and covers himself. When Jeno offers to get Chenle tea he hears complaints about how Chenle can fetch tea himself. Most horrible of all is the time when Jeno naively asks if Chenle wants help with his biology homework only for Chenle to ask if Jeno thought he was stupid.

Jeno deflates at each comeback but he must be a hopeless fool, for his heart still warms at the sight of Chenle hugging his purple alien plushie, his heartbeat increases when he puts on his oversized plaid pajamas and he coos whenever he turns on the little bedside lamp before sleeping.

Mark and Renjun start to consider Chenle as irresistible to their plan, but Jeno asks them when have they ever gotten the boys they want? He decides to ignore them. He will be there for Chenle and naturally become a reliable roommate until Chenle finally sees who is there for him this entire time.

It’s just another Wednesday night when Chenle arrives from vocal lessons and drops his bag on the floor next to his bed. Jeno is reading the second book of the Foxhole Court trilogy and is deeply invested in it, but his eyes still rise to follow Chenle going to the bathroom. His blonde hair is slightly messy, probably due to the strong winds outside. They are nearing the winter break, so it becomes colder by each day. This particular Wednesday, it’s snowing as well, and Chenle is wearing the fluffiest and biggest of coats that make him look like a child in big boy’s clothes. He takes off the coat and drops it on his desk.

Before Chenle can close the door to the bathroom, the lights go out. Jeno doesn’t even have time to react before he feels a weight punching the oxygen out of his lungs. He drops his book as a reflex and feels arms wrapping around his body.

“W-what?” he asks in confusion. Chenle doesn’t answer, only holds onto Jeno’s arm. His fingers are still cold. “Are you scared of the dark?”

“No!” Chenle yells in outrage. He tries building a distance between him and Jeno, however his hand slips to meet Jeno’s and hold it tight while his body still has Jeno trapped under it.

“It’s okay if you are,” Jeno reassures him.

“I’m not!”

The light turns back on. Jeno takes a few seconds to get used to it and blinks for a moment. When his eyes open properly, he finds Chenle’s lips centimeters away from his.

Chenle tilts his head before jumping from the bed and going to his side of the bedroom. He doesn’t speak a word more, suddenly focused on tidying up his bed.

Jeno sighs but decides not to push the issue further. He picks up the now wrinkled book and tries to find the page he stopped.

He’s just about to finish the chapter when they hear a knock at the door. Chenle opens it, welcoming a small yet older man who is wearing an oversized Stranger Things hoodie. Taeil waves at them with a smile. As it is his job as the RA, he explains the power was out due to the weather but the generator came through. Jeno tries looking at Chenle while Taeil is talking but the other boy avoids his eyes.

Taeil leaves to talk to the other students and Chenle puts his phone to charge. Jeno closes his book, considering if he should try talking about the power outage or not. The second he opens his mouth, the lights start to flicker. In a few seconds, the lights are out again and he has a Chenle on top of him _again_.

“Ouch, Chenle…”

“Do you think the power will come back?” Chenle asks, hints of anxiety clear in his tone.

“I don’t know for sure…” Jeno says honestly and he feels Chenle’s grip tightening on his arm. “Let’s use your phone’s flashlight.”

“It’s at 5 percent battery. Where’s your phone?”

Jeno is not a very technological person, so whenever he’s at his dorm, he just leaves his phone somewhere and focuses on reading, studying or talking to Chenle. It’s no surprise when the next works leave Jeno’s lips.

“I… have no idea…”

“Just great…” Chenle mutters with sarcasm.

“I can try looking for it—“

Jeno begins moving but is immediately stopped by Chenle, who holds his shoulders. “No!” he yells out. Jeno pauses on the bed. “Don’t let go of me.”

“We can search for it together.”

“No.”

“Okay.”

They fall into silence. Jeno’s back hurts due to the position they are currently in but he doesn’t dare moving, afraid it would trigger another response from Chenle. Now that they are quiet and still, Jeno finally realizes how close Chenle is to him — he can feel his curves under his grip and his breath hitting his neck. Also the smell of clean soap and a little lavender from Chenle’s shampoo is stronger than ever.

“I’m sorry if I’m trespassing your personal space,” Chenle speaks suddenly. “I’m just… afraid of the dark.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“You lie really well.”

“I don’t mind,” Jeno insists softly. “Hm, let’s get more comfortable in bed? I won’t let go of you, I promise.”

Chenle agrees and slowly lifts up his body so Jeno can adjust better. They manage to find space for the two in the small bed, Jeno laying on his back while Chenle on his side.

“This is better,” Chenle declares, placing his hand on Jeno’s chest.

Jeno chuckles. “It is.”

“God, Lee Jeno, what do you have under here?” Chenle’s voice raises some octaves as he feels Jeno’s toned chest with his hands.

“Shut up,” Jeno mutters.

“It’s so hard,” Chenle murmurs and Jeno’s eyes wide at the same time his cheeks flush. He’s suddenly glad for the power outage since Chenle can’t see his face in the dark. “Seriously, killer bod.”

“Huh, thanks…”

Chenle’s hands drop to Jeno’s abs, pressing on them shamelessly. Jeno bites his bottom lip just as one of Chenle’s hands starts feeling his arms.

“Flex those arms for me, big boy.”

“You really wanna annoy me huh…”

“It takes my mind away from the dark,” Chenle whines and Jeno can even imagine the pout on his pink lips.

Jeno rolls his eyes and sighs, but flexes his arms without putting up a fight. Chenle lets out a low “woah” and Jeno takes that as an opportunity to bring the boy closer to his chest.

Chenle doesn’t seem opposed to that. “Ah, so strong…” he says before accidentally nuzzling against Jeno’s shirt.

Jeno feels his heart beat accelerating. “Cute.”

Chenle whimpers but adds nothing to the compliment, simply resting his head on his chest. They naturally intertwine their legs while Chenle traces patterns on Jeno’s body. Jeno hesitates for a moment but he also begins caressing the younger’s back.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, but Jeno feels warm in the dim room. Chenle might be the one afraid of the dark, but Jeno starts feeling as if Chenle is protecting him from being alone. He could sleep like this, let his eyes doze off as Chenle clings onto his body. Jeno imagines waking up in the morning to Chenle’s open mouth drooling, chubby cheek pressed against his chest and blonde messy hair falling over his closed eyes. It’d probably be the last time he would see Chenle so close and it would have been worth it.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Chenle speaks, taking Jeno away from his daydream. His words feel louder in the silence of the dark.

“No need to thank me…”

“Kinda do to be honest… You’re doing more than you have to.”

Jeno is embarrassed after so many compliments on his body and now this sudden demonstration of gratefulness. He simply shrugs in hopes that will shut Chenle up.

“Can I ask you something?”

Jeno is exasperated by Chenle’s insistence but nods. Chenle is quiet and Jeno realizes he can’t see his answer in the dark. “Whatever you want,” he breathes out.

“Close your eyes,” Chenle requests and there is a smile to his words.

Jeno is suspicious at first. They are already without any light, there is no need for him to close his eyes. He complies either way. Then he feels wet lips touching his so delicately it could almost be missed. Jeno wouldn’t miss it though, especially not those lips. He kisses Chenle back, pulling his body closer. Chenle’s lips are delicate and Jeno is afraid of taking them apart but he can’t help himself by diving further into the kiss.

His oxygen levels are low and so Jeno needs to part their lips. In that moment, reason returns to him.

“What are you doing?” Jeno asks, still breathless.

“Don’t you like it?” Chenle questions coyly while tracing a finger up and down Jeno’s torso.

“Not the point…”

Chenle whimpers and once again Jeno imagines him pouting, only this time his lips are swollen and glistening with saliva. “It’s just a way for me to say thanks to my savior. But if you want, we can stop…”

Jeno presses their lips together again and Chenle whines. Skilfully, Jeno manages to be on top of Chenle and presses his body against the mattress. For a second he thinks he’s gone too far but Chenle opens his legs to accommodate him and Jeno lets out a satisfied groan.

Suddenly the door opens. Jeno jumps away from Chenle and closes his eyes to get adjusted with the newcomer light. Chenle sits up and rapidly wraps Jeno’s hand in his.

By the door, smiling apologetically, is Taeil. He holds a small lamp in his hand but it manages to shine a faint light on the entire bedroom.

“Sorry, guys, the generator failed apparently. I’m giving everyone battery powered lanterns for the night, we don’t know when power will be coming back…”

Seeing that Jeno fails to function, Chenle gets up from the bed and takes the lantern himself. Jeno misses the touch of his hand.

“Thanks, Taeil.”

“Anything you need I’m just at the end of the hall,” the RA says before bidding goodbye and closing the door.

Chenle goes back to his own bed. They pause for a moment before they start to set things up to sleep. It’s late already and they have class the next day.

Jeno keeps his gaze lowered as he goes around the room to set things up for class. He knows that, in college, people simply kiss and it’s no big deal and he doesn’t want to look uptight in front of Chenle. Thing is… he really likes Chenle and he lost himself in his kiss. He wants to believe Chenle liked it too because his little moans and squirms fueled Jeno when their mouths crashed together, but he knows that it doesn’t mean much… It was a secret kiss meant for the dark.

Chenle is already wearing his oversized plaid pajamas while Jeno keeps it simple with his shorts and undershirt. Jeno slips under the covers and turns around, praying for sleep to come soon.

Chenle hums but Jeno ignores him. He has to focus on sleep. Chenle hums again, this time louder. Jeno, too weak to tell Chenle no, turns around. Chenle smiles innocently and plays with his fingers. “If you don’t mind, can we please sleep on the same bed? That way you can protect me from the boogie monster…”

Jeno frowns. “You’re afraid of the boogie monster?”

Chenle sighs and rolls his eyes. He kicks the small lantern on the floor to turn it off and runs to Jeno. This time he doesn’t straddle Jeno with his body, but runs next to the bed and grabs his hand.

“Please, Jeno, I’m really really scared…” he whines, holding Jeno’s hand tightly.

“Don’t worry, I can keep you safe, Lele,” Jeno says with a smile he can’t hide.

He lifts up the covers and Chenle goes under them quickly. Chenle clings onto Jeno’s body, his cold feet sending shivers all over Jeno’s spine.

“Close your eyes again, please,” Chenle requests with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

“No.”

Chenle pouts, not used to receiving nos from Jeno. “Why not?”

“This time I want us to kiss with our eyes open,” Jeno says as he leans closer.

Their lips meet midway and Jeno can clearly see, even with no light, that Chenle smiles as brightly as he does. With kisses and cuddles, the two scare away the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> i write taeil pairing fics and hyuckil text aus ~~ check informations for requests on my carrd  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)  
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
